Léeme
by anySuzuki
Summary: Parodia, Darth Vader tiene que leer a su hijo Luke, un libro llamado Harry Potter y las Reliquias de La Muerte ¿Qué piensa de Lord Voldemort? Que en éstos días, todos pueden decir que son Lords. Pero...¿Qué es eso llamado avada kedavra? Oneshot para FYF.


_Disclaimer: A ver, a ver. Ja! Harry Potter no es mio -para mi desgracia-, Rurouni Kenshin menos -ni siquiera sé japonés- así que... creo que aunque Star Wars sea el tercero, no es el vencdio y tampoco me pertenece. Créanme, no soy George Lucas. _

**...Lado Oscuro, Aquí y allá...**

En una galaxia no muy lejana, en ninguna específicamente. Se llevaba a cabo un duelo entre el lado oscuro de la fuerza y aquél otro lado que no era del todo oscuro. Para cualquier Jedi, esa podría ser una batalla de vida o muerte. Pero para Darth Vader, era el reto de su vida. ¿Qué diría Darth Sidious si no podía con una tarea tan simple como esa? Su maestro estaría más que decepcionado y rompería en dos su sable de luz.

-¡Papá… quiero que me leas!- insistió de nuevo el joven de cabellos claros, arrugando sus manos en las sábanas con terquedad. No era la primera vez que lo pedía, pero su padre no se movía. El pequeño comenzaba a creer que a su padre se le habían acabado las baterías del traje y por eso no se movía. Frunció las cejas y estiró su pequeña mano.

-Sigo… vivo- contestó el hombre, visiblemente –_bueno, no mucho- _irritado por la desconfianza de su joven hijo. A sabiendas que la voluntad de Luke era más fuerte que el poder del lado oscuro, se levantó de su lugar y caminó resignado hacia donde su viejo droide estaba, observando sin intervenir.

Se agachó un poco, quedando más de frente al droide. Miró sobre su hombro y como esperaba, su hijo seguía esperando una lectura así que levantó una mano y la pasó frente a R2-D2.

-Leerás…a Luke-

Esperó por varios segundos después de haber dado su orden, pero el droide no se movía. Ni siquiera parecía encendido, esperaba el pitido reconocible que era un _sí, _pero nunca llegó. Revisó cuidadosamente y todo parecía estar en su lugar y no había motivo evidente para que el droide no respondiera a su orden.

-¡Papá!- exigió de nuevo el joven Skywalker lanzando su sable de luz contra la cabeza del Sith. Darth Vader se enderezó de inmediato tomando de mala gana un libro que se encontraba sobre un estante cercano. Volvió a lado Luke, pero justo cuando tomaba asiento a lado de su cama, escuchó un pitido escandaloso y luego un rayón azul y blanco que salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación. El hombre de traje mecánico negro, sintió la necesidad de abrir alguna compuerta de emergencia para que el pequeño bribón de R2-D2 saliera volando al espacio exterior. Pero terminó decidiéndose por llevar lentamente la mano hacia su cinturón, en busca de su sable…

-¡Papá, léeme. Papá léeme!- gritó de nuevo el joven.

Darth Vader dejaría su venganza para después. Se giró para quedar completamente frente a su hijo y por primera vez miraba el libro que había tomado.

-¿Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte?- preguntó con su habitual voz filtrada. Luke asintió entusiasmado. -¿Quién es Harry Potter?- preguntó

-No necesitas saberlo papá, solo tienes que leerme. Si quieres saber, viaja al planeta tierra y compra los 6 libros anteriores ¡Léeme!- el Lord negó lentamente observó la contraportada del libro.

-¿Quién es el encapuchado de negro?- cuestionó a ahora. Su hijo de cruzó de brazos de manera cansada y explicó.

-Es Lord Voldemort, el mago más temido de todos los tiempos- comentó con cierto tono de misterio el joven.

-¡¿Lord?- saltó de inmediato Vader, sus manos se convirtieron en puños y las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a deformarse por el poder de la fuerza que escapaba de él. Siguió sin control hasta que recibió otro golpe en la cabeza, giró lentamente hacia su hijo. _Se las había arreglado para levitar su sable de nuevo hacia él y lanzarlo._

-¡Papá, es un mago. Es de mentiras, _creo. _Y si tienes dudas… alguien tan poderoso ya se habría hecho notar contra Lord Sidious!- el niño ya estaba molesto de que no empezaran la lectura. Así que, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-Capítulo 1, el ascenso del señor Tenebroso…- comenzó un poco más tranquilo, ordenaría buscar más sobre este "Lord Voldemort" al parecer cualquiera se daba el título de _Lord _en esos días y le molestaba. Volvió su vista a la lectura:

"_Los dos hombres aparecieron de la nada, a unas yardas de distancia en un sendero angosto e iluminado por la luna. Por un segundo se quedaron quietos, apuntándose con las varitas el uno al pecho del otro: luego, habiéndose reconocido, las guardaron bajo sus capas y se pusieron a caminar, lado a lado, en la misma dirección"_

Lord Vader se detuvo en seco, analizando las palabras.

-¿Aparecieron de la nada?- cuestionó a su hijo -¿En la tierra tienen algún medio para transportarse de un lado a otro más rápido que la velocidad de la luz?-

El pequeño Luke se llevó una mano a la frente con frustración, absteniéndose de lanzar de nuevo su sable de luz.

-Claro que no. Ellos son magos, pueden desaparecer de un lugar y aparecer en otro al instante- intentó explicar –No sé cómo lo hacen pero sería increíble poder hacerlo- añadió

_-Un arma muy poderosa contra nosotros- _pensó Vader, pero a su mente se vino otra cosa -¿Qué son esas _varitas?- _la palabra le parecía ciertamente extraña y la mencionó como tal. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza –o al casco- simulando rascarse la cabeza, pensativo.

-Son como unos palitos de madera- continuó Luke muy emocionado con ese tema –Con ellos pueden usar la magia a su antojo, controlan todo a su alrededor y hasta se baten en duelos- los ojos del niño brillaban emocionados –Como para nosotros son los sables de luz-

La lectura continuó, Lord Darth Vader se veía más atraído al paso de las palabras, contemplando a este grupo de "_mortífagos" _como enemigos en potencia de los Sith. Sin mencionar que su líder, parecía ser un hombre muy ambicioso a pesar de su desgracia de parecer un reptil. Aunque ¿Quién era él para juzgar las apariencias? Lord Voldemort tenía su respeto, por lo menos él se atrevía a mostrarse en público así como era.

Continuó en voz alta para Luke.

"_Voldemort alzó una larga mano blanca, y Yaxley se calló al instante, observando resentido como Voldemort volvía a girarse hacia Snape.__  
__-¿Dónde van a ocultar al chico a continuación?-"_

Ese hombre sí que tenía el control y sus súbditos no lo dudaban. Podía imaginar esa imagen donde nada que no fuera la voz del que estaba al mando se escucha. Generalmente, él usaría la fuerza para silenciar a alguien… pero para siempre.

Continuaría. Y al paso de más y más hojas, la fuerte personalidad de Voldemort lo sorprendía más. Hasta se sentía identificado con el hombre. Se veía reflejado en cada escena de la lectura, cada vez que los seguidores guardaban su absoluto silencio y obediencia, dirigiéndose a él como _"mi señor". _Qué daría él por ese tipo de respeto.

Pero llegó a un momento, donde olvidó siquiera continuar en voz alta.

"_-Avada Kedavra.__  
__El destello de luz verde iluminó cada esquina de la habitación. Charity cayó con un resonante golpe sobre la mesa de abajo, que tembló y se partió. Varios de los mortífagos saltaron hacia atrás en sus sillas. Draco cayó fuera de la suya hasta el suelo.__  
_

_-La cena, Nagini, -dijo Voldemort suavemente, y la gran serpiente se balanceó y se deslizó de su hombro hasta el suelo pulido."_

-¡Luke!- urgió el Lord Sith levantando su mirada del grueso libro. -¿Qué es _avada kedavra_?- en su voz filtrada se escucha cierto hilo de añoranza y preocupación. Por lo que había entendido, Lord Voldemort había asesinado con solo dos palabras y un destello verde. ¿Cómo?

-Es un hechizo- contestó como si nada el niño, encogiéndose de hombros –Nadie puede sobrevivir a eso, bueno, solo lo ha hecho Harry Potter, el enemigo de Lord Voldemort-

Darth Vader se desconectó del mundo exterior después de esa vaga explicación. Su mente gritaba que debía aprender esa técnica de muerte instantánea donde no tenía que blandir su sable de luz y partir en dos al oponente o estrangularlo hasta la muerte. El _"avada kedavra" _parecía algo más efectivo, sencillo y rápido. Oh, Lord Sidious estaría orgulloso de él.

Había dado el capítulo por terminado y su hijo por satisfecho. Cuando quiso preguntar algo más, Luke había caído dormido y apenas se molestó en cubrirlo con una manta cuando salió rápidamente de la habitación, con el diario de éste tipo _"Harry Potter" _en sus manos.

Siguió divagando en sus pensamientos. ¿Podría aprender el avada kedavra? ¿Lord Voldemort sería tal cual lo describían? Debía conseguir los otros seis diarios de Harry Potter. Los que le había dicho Luke que se encontraban en la tierra. Porque después de aprender todo lo que pudiera de esa raza –e incluso proponerle a Lord Voldemort, el unirse al lado oscuro de la fuerza- exterminaría a los demás. Algo en su interior le decía que los magos eran poderosos y peligrosos. Sobre todo alguien inmune al _avada kedavra. _Ese Harry Potter. Sí, debería destruirlo también… ¿Sería inmune al poder de la fuerza, también?

Iba en camino a contarle a su maestro su reciente descubrimiento, cuando sintió algo pesado sobre su capa que le impidió caminar a paso normal. Se detuvo y giró su cabeza lentamente, encontrándose con una pequeña de cabello recogido sentada con tranquilidad en su capa. No sabía cuánto tiempo la había estado arrastrando.

-¡Papá!- gritó ella con alegría -¡Léeme!- exigió.

-Leia… ¿Tú también?- habló fríamente, pero a la niña no le afectó pues solo estiró hacia su padre un libro que tenía entre sus brazos.

Darth Vader tomó este nuevo ejemplar, leyó el título.

-¿Crepúsculo?-

* * *

_Ja! Reto para el foro de Fics y Fics, dejaré el link de la imagen que me llevó a este enredo en mi profile. Aquí está ka13ms, reto cumplido. Y me encantó._

_¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Voldemort se unirá al lado oscuro? momento... ¿No está ya del lado oscuro?_

_anypotter_


End file.
